The unexamined patent application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 refers to a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a starting position into a target position. A stationary central processing unit is provided, which calculates a trajectory from the starting position to the target position for the vehicle. A transmission device transmits the trajectory to the vehicle.
For this purpose, generally a reliable communication link between the processing unit and the vehicle is needed. If the communication link is disrupted or absent, it is not possible to transmit the trajectory to the vehicle at all, or the transmission is faulty or incomplete. As a result, the vehicle may not be transferable or the vehicle is not transferred correctly. As a result, the vehicle may become an obstacle for further vehicles. This may cause a hazard to and/or by the vehicle.